Pairs
by Butter Tea
Summary: Stu Pot has taken an interest on a stranger in a bar that he has performed in and thinks that he should befriend him for some unknown reason. But gaining the stranger's friendship may result a trifling cost for him. A bit AU-ish. 2DXMurdoc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Initiate**

* * *

The lanky boy squeezed his body through the bunch of strangers (which is rare for him since his thin body can slip through almost anything) that congested the bar he was performing live in along with his small, portable keyboard. He was lucky enough to land a temporary gig on the weekends here just a few blocks from his house.

Technically, his mom's house and she was cheery when she heard the news of his job and considering that it wasn't far from home but she worried a bit that it was held at a bar and feared that his son would get caught in some sort of trouble with others and get hurt.

She always knew that her little boy would just go with what anyone says. But she kept in mind that her son was still smart even after the accident when he was a kid affected his way of thinking. His father congratulated him too but didn't have much thought as his wife did. Just proud that his son was taking a step further in his music career.

Stuart waited in a small empty space not too far from the stage and waited until he was announced to be on stage. The bar smelt of heavy alcohol, was noisy and full of chatter but he stood quietly since he wasn't sure how to start a conversation with someone at the moment. He took a small glance around the bar and noticed that there was a small crowd of birds, giggling, and appeared to be circling someone.

He didn't put too much attention to it since the building dimmed the lights a bit and there was a spotlight focused on a person on the stage and his attention drew towards that instead. Not many people were interested at first and so they didn't bother to face the stage.

The man said a few sentences and then Stuart caught the last few bits which was him being called to the stage. The boy was eager and smiled a toothy grin when he was on center stage. "Looks like it's time foh me tah be on stage!" He was gaining more audience when he stepped up since he saw more faces that were drawed to the stage.

Maybe because in the corner of the people's eyes Stuart's striking blue hair caught their eye. He didn't care since he was already used to everyone stare and question at his unusual hair color. Either way he was glad to have gained more faces. Stu laid his keyboard on a sleek black mini table that was set for him and sat himself on a stool that had a comfortable red cushion.

His pale fingers gingerly pressed the keys down and started playing the starting tune of _Hey Jude._ His mouth opened and sung in the microphone, _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better…"_ Stuart's voice had everyone focused on him by then. His voice gave a certain vibe that everyone in the room seemed to love. Including the one who was circled with birds.

The one being encircled was a man that looked like he was in his late twenties. He had black, greasy hair and a fringe that covered half his eyes, which were also mismatched. One dark brown and one a crimson red. Stu looked over his way and noticed that he was also in a bit of surprise. But the stranger quickly lost that face and just plainly looked at him performing.

It made Stu tense up a little but still continued his performance smoothly.

"…_na, na, hey Jude.." _ Stu finished the last line and he was rewarded with cheers and claps. Stu beamed brightly and looked over to where the stranger was and he found the place he was in was all empty. The man left. Including all the birds that hanged around him too.

His smile crooked a bit but already paid no more attention to it already. He took his keyboard with him and he stepped down the platform. The bluenette headed for the exit and with his small trip there he was being serenaded with cheers still. He pushed the glass door with his free hand and headed back home.

_I wonda when I see tha bloke again,_ Stu thought and was more than ready for his performance tomorrow. But it's strange. He was going to perform for a person he doesn't know. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm going to be switching point of views and just wanted to give you a bit of that since I didn't want any of you confused at the beginning. And I might be slow on updating so wanted to give you that bit too. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- First Impression**

* * *

I felt more nervous than I was before. The number of sweat that dripped down my pale skin has increased every time I drew nearer and nearer to the bar. I've went through it with a breeze yesterday so why should I get all jittery about it now?

I clutched my keyboard against my chest and my breathing felt uneven. Before I got to the entrance I saw someone who I really wished I hadn't seen at the moment. It was that stranger from yesterday. My mind was in a bit of a panic but slowly gained more composure after a few quick seconds passed on by.

He looked much nicer than I thought he would be especially with that olive skin of his. Err... maybe in my view but I'm not so sure about everyone else's.

The man stared at me with what looked like a surprised appearance but quickly lost that just like he had done yesterday. "'Ello! Came 'ere foh the perfohmance?" I greeted him but he didn't seem to take my friendly hello very kindly.

All he did was throw a quick grunt to me and went ahead inside the bar. I should've just asked for his name instead but I doubt that he would tell me anyway. Pushing that matter aside and the transparent glass door, I went inside the building and I saw a few faces turn to my way.

Maybe they recognize me from yesterday evening? Either that or it was my hair that caught them. Again. The thoughts didn't stay in my mind for too long since it was more occupied with my performance. Including that man.

I decided that I would talk to him after I was done. I wrote myself a little reminder inside my head and hoped that I would still remember afterwards. Wandering my eyes round the bar for a bit, I saw the same little waiting spot it was in yesterday and was glad it wasn't taken by someone else too.

Sauntering past many people, I stood once more on the little space I was in from before. Everything went in order. Lights dimming, man talking on stage, not many people caring at first, and all at the right time.

I was about to take myself to the stage and take my cue until I heard the very last bit of the man's sentence change to, as he said, "The fantastic, Murdoc Niccals!"

He presented that name with much more enthusiasm than he did with mine's from the day before. I didn't take that part too gently. I looked to see who would take the name of Murdoc Niccals and saw that very same face again.

The man with the similar coal colored, greasy hair brought himself up to the front of the stage and he was carrying, from what looked like, a bass guitar.

My eyes led themselves to the crowd and all of them attentively put their focus around him. Especially those birds. Including the ones that flocked around him from yesterday too; they were giggling uncontrollably and some whispered to each other and looked back at Murdoc like they were going to have sex with him.

I don't know what look you would actually give to someone if you're going to that but I'm pretty sure it would be those half lidded eyes with it basically saying 'I want you'.

Murdoc was silent but he wore a smug expression and he plucked some strings and went on. He didn't sing or do any vocals; all he did was pluck a few strings and coordinated the following with other strings and pressed down a number of frets.

He almost looked like a whole different person when he was playing. I couldn't really put a straight out comment because I wasn't sure how to really describe him. He looked like he was into it..? That was the best I get out of but that was pretty obvious to everyone in the room.

No matter. I was really drawn into him. But isn't it odd? I don't even know the bloke and I'm suddenly having all these things for him. Can't really explain it too well either.

Another strange thing was that...he was directing his gaze towards to me? Don't know if he was or if he was looking at another person past me.

But just the thought of me being friends with him was just now getting more stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Remember**

* * *

Stu was all caught up in Murdoc's bass notes that seemed to flutter around Stuart's ear. He became a bit dazed as in effect too. The greasy haired man plucked his final note and smirked; and at the same time, stuck out his abnormally lengthy tongue. "And that is 'ow yew play, ladies and gents."

Many cheered for him even though he acts a bit arrogant. But that was one of the special features that attracts all those birds. Maybe some other people too.

The keyboard player trailed his eyes on him. But then again, so were many others. He held his plastic instrument by his side and slightly broke into a cold sweat as he watched the bassist exit the stage.

_Pretty sure I'm next in line…_ he thought.

The man brushed past Stu and the azure haired boy quickly caught the scent of cologne flooding his nose. _Did he douse himself in a whole tub of cologne and bathe in it?_ He wondered as he scrunched up his nose.

Murdoc looked like he noticed what Stu was doing because of the deadly glare he was giving him. But instead of going to the bar as he intended, he approached the bluenette.

Stu didn't notice he was coming for him until he actually realized the fact that _**he was **_heading towards him._ No, no, no, no! I didn't plan on starting a conversation this early!_

He was making a little plan in his head to relocate somewhere else before Murdoc meted up with him but his body didn't move to his command. He was tacked to the same place he was when he went through the entrance door. As a final resort, he just turned around and avoided eye contact with Murdoc.

He was silently praying that he wasn't going to talk to him.

"Yew." Stu heard a husky voice behind him and his back had chills as a reaction; but he dared not to turn his self around to face him. "Ehrmm…Are yew talkin' to me..?" The singer replied quietly, with his back still facing Murdoc, just in case he wasn't actually talking to him and he would just ignore it.

"Turn yourself around, you twit." He implied as he impatiently waited for the boy to do something. Reluctantly, Stuart turned himself around and directly put his eye on Murdoc.

He went straight to the point, "'ere's a question I've been wonderin', why is your hair blue?" Murdoc decided to touch it without asking permission first, as he doesn't even bother to ask that to anyone. He looked closely at it and sometimes he played around and separated strands. Stuart looked like he didn't mind but actually felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted to scoot away. But he knew better and stayed put since him moving would anger Murdoc.

"D'you dye it or something?"―He looked more carefully―"Looks awfully natural," He added.

_At least I can answer this one,_ Stu thought.

Tusspot breathed easy and answered the most frequently asked question he has ever answered in his lifetime. "I fell on me head when I was just a lad and lost all me hair. Grew back as blue for some reason," Was all he said.

"Not bad." Murdoc mumbled between his lips as he stopped with Stu's hair. Stuart caught his mouthing and responded, "'scuse me?" To recall what he said.

"Yesterday. Yew weren't half bad." Murdoc said. Stu started to feel a faint heat in his cheeks and had a dusty pink hue on it. Murdoc noticed.

"Don't get all comfy and expect me to shower yew with more compliments." The bassist sharply shot as if to etch it into Stuart's head. Well Stu on the other hand, didn't mind his tone and just took his words.

Getting that compliment was like a mini personal achievement for him. He wasn't quite sure why but the feeling of success was there and he felt proud of it. His little positive party was interrupted by the sudden dimming lights.

"…Stuart Tusspot!" Was all Stuart's ear caught. His whole entire system was blocked with all his tenseness and it was rising constantly. Copying the same movements as before, he found himself sitting in front of his keyboard and he was weighed down by all the stares he felt.

The crowd was full of anticipation and hunted for the first tune.

The very first thing that Stuart did, instead of playing, was to search for Murdoc in the audience. His thoughts abruptly stopped him, _Why am I even trying to look for him in the first place?_

He lowered his focus on finding and put it all in his performance. The male doesn't know that Murdoc already took his leave after the little chat and didn't stay for his show.

Stuart's first note sounded and he went from there, "_Is this real life? Is this fantasy? Caught up in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…"_ Stuart curled up an unexpected smile.

Time flew by too fast for the keyboardist. The whole thing was only for 6 minutes but he felt as if he only stayed on the stage for 2. Cheering and all that was given and he took his keyboard and went straight for the main door.

"Bly me!" He caught his breath after being released from that overcrowded building. He didn't want to go home just yet. Stuart figured that it was a brilliant idea to drop by his workplace, the keyboard shop.

Dragging his feet for a few more blocks whilst carrying his luggage, he arrived at the entrance. The first thing he did was set his keyboard by the counter. "Stuart It's not even your shift yet! What are you doing here?" The manager came scurrying to him when he heard the little bell ring as a sign that someone has come in.

"It's alright, sir. Thought yew could need the extra help t'day." Stu insisted that it was alright and he was more than glad to assist him. "Goodness." The manager sighed and accepted his help.

Only 7 minutes have passed by since Stuart entered the store and he was already up and rearranging the instruments.

He didn't really remember anything after that.

All he feels now is a painful banging inside his head and a furious sting in his right eye.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner you guys! I made this chapter longer as an apology present and I'll try to update more often! ; w ; But please try to review since it does give me some motivation to update/continue this story **（〃・ω・〃）


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Light In This Darkness**

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I heard a familiar voice ringing in my ears. Who's voice was it? Remembering is the last thing I should do because when I did so it felt like someone hit me in the head with a sledgehammer or a car. It was too much straining. And my body was aching all over.

"You're on your own now, Muds!" I heard some snickers and they got more farther away and distant. Who was this Muds?

I couldn't concentrate since my right eye was stinging incredibly. I couldn't touch it and I'm not sure why. Right now everything is dark and I can only hear muffled noises. It scares me like hell honestly. Did someone kidnap me? I wanted to call for help but I couldn't. What was happening?

"Shit, kid," A distant voice called. I felt a finger on my eye. It certainly wasn't mine of course with me all paralyzed right now.

It felt sort of soft. Was it somebody I know? The finger I felt opened up my right eye. It was painful but I couldn't cry out at all. Everything was blurry and I saw someone crouching beside me. The one who's picking with my eye.

He took off his finger but my eye was left wide open. "Beautiful," I heard the same voice but it was a murmur. What the bloody hell is he talking about?

"Beautiful?! You bastard, you just hit my most important employee! I should call the police on you!" Another voice screamed.

"So are yew the one to take 'em to the hospital then? Can't leave your shop empty now would we?" The other voice went.

There was a small silence and then the voice that screamed had softened down. "Fine. But if I find out that you do anything bad to the kid, I'll file a lawsuit on you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll drop 'em off at the hospital." He sighed and I felt that he picked me up. He laid me down gently on something cushy and left me there.

There was a loud whirring noise and realized it was a car engine.

Before I knew it, I was laid down on another thing. It felt like there was a matress so I assumed it was a bed. They put something on the back of my hand and it pricked a bit. Maybe a needle? There was something blocking my eye to prevent it from opening.

And there was this constant beeping beside me. It was really annoying and I wished it would stop. "Service?!" There was a loud holler somewhere in the room.

"Yes. He has Hyphema or an eight ball fracture. It shouldn't affect his eyesight though, just the appearance. Another addition is that he is in a coma. And to contribute for his injuries, the least you can do, Mr. Niccals, is to tend to it." This voice was strict and I can hear a clip clapping on the tiles somewhere.

"Oh my sweet baby!" I heard a female voice cry out and clench onto right arm. Do I know her? "I knew I should've never made you go to that bar! You wouldn't have gone off to that music store if I told you to stay home today!" I felt little drips of liquid on my arm.

"Rachel, please settle down." A tone of a man was heard. "Do you think this is a situation where I would calm down, David?!" Goodness. It must be crowded in this room.

"It's all your fault! You and that stupid car of yours! You were probably in the influence of alcohol while driving!" She blurted out.

"Well it's your son's fault that he was in my way! If he wasn't in that specific spot, he wouldn't have been under my tires!"

Ah. I recognize this voice now. It's my mum. Her voice really drilled inside my ear. Pop is here too and so is that Murdoc person I met at the bar. Odd why I even forgot them in the first place.

"Mrs. Pot, Mr. Niccals, please dial down your voices. Other patients are sleeping down the corridor and your shouting and rambling is enough to tear down these walls." That sharp tone spoke and it really did something—my mum quieted and I heard a bit of mumbling from the other one.

"Now, Mr. Niccals here will take care of your son and nurse him back to health. I assigned some nurses that will have some surveillance under him to make sure he doesn't do anything bad. Please Mrs. Pot, try to put a bit of trust into the man." Same unknown, strict voice again.

"I can somewhat let him take care of my son because he holds that responsibility. But what I won't do is to put any sort of trust into this greasy-ill-mannered-wanker." She spat and it was connected with a low growling by the one and only Murdoc.

"Rachel.." Pop sounded like his words were yanked out of his mouth.

"A stubborn one.." The voice sighed. "Now please, if I can show you to the door. Visit hours are over." Several clicks were against the tiles along with a heavy door shutting. Is everyone out?

Wait, no... There's someone else here.

"Your mum is really-" Murdoc's voice sounded closer than it did before. He didn't seem to want to continue his sentence any further.

"Well anyways, I'm stuck with yew for these couple of months." He released a stressful sigh. I wanted to actually apologize to him for being such a burden..

"Can't say it was really your fault though. Those bastards were fuckin' around with the wheel. It was true what your mum said though. About the alcohol I mean. I drunk a bit of booze before taking the driver position. We were throwing a little party you see.." He chuckled to himself; it was kind of a deep one.

"Ah, shit. It's really boring here just watching you sleep in that bed." I felt him twiddle around with my hair. It sure would've been nice if I could talk to Murdoc right now. I mean, I really was looking forward to talking with him after my performance and all but y'know.. I ended up like this; but then again, he wasn't there.

"Yew really do have a pretty face. Bet yew prolly pick a whole lot of birds in that bar." He spoke softly; it really made me feel nice when he talked like that.

Bloody hell, why did I have to be in a coma? I really wanted to speak with him but it just piled in my head and my mouth kept sealed.

"Y'know kid, I'm planning to start a band and yew're going to be in it. The great Murdoc Niccals has invited yew. That way I- I mean we can be famous and get a lot of money!" Lots of excitement was decorated in his voice.

Me? In... a band?

I really did dream of myself one day performing on the stage as a band. I just didn't know it would come to me this soon. Especially while I'm in a coma.

"Yes, this is gonna be great! But first I need to fix my Astra. Poor darling suffered as much injuries as you did." His husky voice went on and he talked and talked.

I don't know how much time has passed but I was sure it was almost night time. I really liked him talking.

"I'll see yew tomorrow." His parting words were what he said last to me and I was really saddened. I was stuck in this room in complete silence.

I want him to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Twice**

* * *

The door opened for the 367th time. Stuart counted the swishes the door would make. Three fourths of those openings were by a man that would talk the night away.

_His voice is so soothing, _bed ridden Stu thought. The bluenette filed Murdoc's little stories and tales in his head and would play them whenever he wasn't here to pass the time away. He disliked always having to lay still, unmoving, and just hear the even monitor beep.

_When wil I get out of here? _A question he asks himself daily.

The door opened for the 368th time and Stuart threw a little celebration in his head to hear Murdoc. The first sign he knew was that he said, "Yeah, yeah, I won't do anything stupid. Told yew thousands of times, sweetheart."

Did he bring someone? The boy's thinking came to a stop when there was a response to Murdoc's little comment, "We are just reassuring things, Mr. Niccals."

_Ah, _Stu spoke in his head. _It's one of the nurses that would come to my room once in a while._

"Seein' yew like this ain't good for me, kid. Yew always are just laying there." Murdoc closed the door behind him and sat to a chair adjacent to Stu's bed. "Say, do yew ever feel itchy anywhere? Do the nurses get it for yew? Must be a pain not gettin' those little bastuds."

_You're the one who put in this condition, idiot._

"Tell yew what," Murdoc discontinued his sentence and grabbed a wheelchair that was right across from him. It was in a pretty usable condition and so he pushed the chair right beside the bed.

"We're goin' for a ride." He completed and took off the little transparent tubes that stuck to Stuart's skin and set him on the wheelchair. Stu's azure head leaned to the left with no control over his body to prop himself up. _I'm pretty sure things are going to go downhill real quick. _Poor Stu is kept silent with his zipped lips. But he is right, things will go bad. Real bad.

Murdoc didn't seem to bother with his posture and gripped the handles with tightening pressure. Speeding through the door he headed for the corridors and did his utmost effort to avoid any obstacles such as employees questioning him. Luckily for him, he avoided all his obstacles and made his finishing way to his precious Astra.

"Got my darling fixed up real good here." He discarded Stuart from the wheelchair, it's tires almost entirely burnt out, and set him over his shoulders.

_Bloody hell, this is a really uncomfortable position, _the bluenette could barely breathe with his chest being stabbed by Murdoc's shoulder blade.

The olive skinned man opened Astra's door and set Stu on the ragged seat. He flopped down helplessly immedietly after being set.

Murdoc shut the door and he opened the door to the driver seat and sat himself down. "Let's have some fun." He stomped down on the gas pedal resulting the tires to make an irritable screeching noise before heading off into the road at full speed.

Murdoc has always been addicted to speed. But on the other hand, Stuart was not a big fan of it.

The windows were rolled down and it brought in furious winds that threw his hair all over his face. Some got in his mouth and he was unable to spit it out. He couldn't move a single nerve to get rid of the strands in his mouth.

"I'm gonna get me a few booze." Murdoc spoke to Stu as he sped past a few cars that honked madly to him. _This is just great. He only took me out of the hospital so he can get a sodding drink?!_

Abruptly stopping near a bar (which the exterior was half worn out and there were several broken bottles littering the main entrance and a few other scraps), he took the still-in-a-coma Stu with him by swinging Stu's arm around his neck and carried forth.

They spent a total of 3 hours in that bar and all Stuart did was lay down on a lounging couch while Murdoc drank several liters of beer. _This music is so damn loud that my ear drums might pop at any second_, the boy mentally complained in his head while a drunk Murdoc swayed to his side.

"Hey, faceache. We're heading out." His words came out slurred and incoherent that the little boy almost didn't catch what he said. Stu felt himself being carelessly lifted up by his companion and it felt like he was the one who was trying more than Murdoc— and he can't even move!

His feet were being dragged down and Stu constantly heard the other one mumbling more slurred words. _If it was going to turn out like this then I would have just stayed in that hospital bed._

"You're a heavy little thing even if you got that twig figure of yours." Murdoc set Stu down in the backseat while straightning his back a bit. _And I would hear him tell stories instead of him insulting me. What a bastard._

The engines roared up again. The radio came to life when a song came through; it was a song by Black Sabbath, a musician group that Stu was not very fond with but the greasy man was. And in this case, Murdoc was a bit tipsy and really couldn't see the road straight. A similar situation happened that costs someone an eye. Well, the normal appearance of an eye. There is a pattern here, yes?

Astra's speed was slow and somewhat cautious; but Murdoc geared it up a notch. Slow sailing wasn't his thing and it was speed that he needed. The gas pedal was pressed down harshly and the tires rubbed against the concrete. And the boy in the backseat was pleading that nothing bad will happen.

"Let me do something first." Murdoc's Astra sped down to a building that was apparently called Tesco. He amazingly parked his car okay in the parking lot and whistled down a few ladies to come to him. Murdoc's little goal here was to score and bring home. He just needed something to impress them. Of course he can't do his wooing right now since he's sort of out of it with the alcohol so he had another plan.

The small group of females watched Murdoc's attempt to impress. His 'plan' was doing a 360 with his Astra. They were not impressed at all. It was if they have seen this minor attempt several times. They left without saying a word without Murdoc's notice.

He was still on it. Stuart felt like he was being hurled around in the car since Murdoc hadn't bother to put a seatbelt on him. If he had any. But for a moment he felt weightless. He wasn't very sure why but he didn't have time to think because he felt sharp bits graze his face.

Then there was a loud thud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Frontman**

* * *

There were no thoughts that processed through Stu. If you really want to know it was just blank inside of him. Speaking outside of him, Murdoc finally stopped his dumb trick and halted the car.

On the windshield was a gigantic crack all over it. Basically, the whole thing was broken and Stuart was no longer in the backseat. "Where the hell did he go?" The boy wasn't on the floor either.

He peeked past through the windshield and saw a body on the curb. He recognized a familiar blue hair and it was all still. "Christ, not again." He groaned inbetween his lips.

He got out of the car and closed it behind him. His shoes were only a few centimeters away from the bleeding boy. Stu's blood clashed with his bright blue hair.

Murdoc's expression was as if he expected something. He opened up Stuart's good eye and wasn't surprised to see a dark void on his eye. "Beautiful," he whispered once more. Murdoc knew that he would be the perfect frontman in his soon-to-be-formed band.

A fractured, blue haired god. He knew it would bring lots of attention. It's not surprising that Murdoc was thinking about being famous instead of actually bringing Stuart to the hospital first.

"Alright then. We can't have the frontman bleeding on the curb, don't we?" He said to himself. The man picked the body up and set him in the backseat. With a seatbelt this time.

...

"WE KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU WITH MY BOY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Mrs. Tusspot's voice could've destroyed the whole building.

"YOU'VE BASICALLY TRAUMATIZED HIM, YOU WANKER!"

"Rachel, please." Mr. Tusspot rested a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Do you really think I can calm down, David?!" Her face was full of fury and you could most likely see steam blowing off her face.

Murdoc was very silent. He knew better than to respond because he knew if he made any sort of sound that came out of his mouth, that woman will yell at him nevertheless.

Stu was now in a very deep coma. Nothing was came through in his mind. There was a bandage across both his eyes even though only one eye was injured.

"Another one," The doctor pushed through the doors holding a clipboard to look extremely important. "Another eight ball fracture, I mean." He's the same doctor from when Stuart broke his eye the first time.

"I assume that you are used to this by now, Tusspots." He clicked his pen and inserted it in his shirt pocket.

"I was already angry enough when my son injured his first eye. I am extremely infuriated right now," she huffed in frustration.

"And I was right, doctor, to not put any form of trust into this senseless man." Ms. Tusspot directly shot that message through Murdoc like blades.

Murdoc showed no sign of guilt.

"DO YOU SEE HIS FACE? HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE IF MY SON MIGHT END UP BURIED WITH A TOMBSTONE STICKING OVER HIM! THIS SHOWS HOW CRUEL THIS REVOLTING BASTARD IS!" Mrs. Tusspot was about to blow up into maximum rage.

Her husband prevented her from doing so. The doctor gave out a message in a cold, harsh voice: "Do not, I repeat, do not scream in this hospital, Mrs. Tusspot. There are many more patients out there dying at this moment with no options left but to lay there and wither away. The last thing they would want to hear is a woman screaming on the top of her lungs to disturb their peace."

Mrs. Tusspot shut up instantly and her fuming simmered down.

"And if I shall politely tell you, your son will not die. There was no side effects or any of the sort found in the boy. He'll be in a coma for another few months. We'll still put him under Mr. Niccal's care but we'll be setting up extreme security with him to make sure he doesn't do the same thing again," he continued on.

"He'll be taking care of him for most of the day until Stuart Pot is in good conditions. I hope the mention of high security will ease your thoughts, Mrs. Tusspot."

The woman gave a reluctant nod and gave a piercing stare to Murdoc before leaving with her husband, along with the doctor.

"It's just me and you again," He finally said. His boots clacked down on the tile as he stood beside the bandaged patient. He looked closely at Stu and realized there were two dents on his head. Murdoc had an idea on what to call him from this day forward.

"I'll call you 2D because of those two little dents of yours. 2D, the blue-haired, fractured frontman."

* * *

**I'll no longer do Murdoc's accent in his speech since it's kinda using up my time on how he'll say his words. You can use your imagination on how'll sound when your read his dialogue. owo**


End file.
